Raphael
Raphael, or Raph for short, is the 'hot-head' & muscles of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, one of the main protagonists of his own series, and "The Muscle" of his team. He made his official series debut in Monster High Movie #83, but he has made several cameo appearances in MH Movie #40, MH Movie #68, MH Movie #69, MH Movie #71, MH Movie #72, and MH Movie #79. Personality Raphael has an extremely short temper and is very hot-headed. He is tough, brawny and aggressive, Raph loves fighting, and does not care particularly if he is injured (hence his rather beat-up shell and mask) and does not like it when Donnie or Leo come up with very complicated, extravagant plans. If it were up to him, they would simply, in his own words, "bust some heads", and ask questions later. Raph is extremely sarcastic and likes to make fun of his brothers. Often coming up with very smart-mouthed remarks. Despite all this, Raph does have a soft side. Though he would never admit it, he is very kindhearted and loves his brothers, sensei, and closest friends dearly. He would do anything to protect them, but he would never admit it, in order to stay "hardcore". On rare occasions he even has a soft side towards Mikey, considering he is the youngest, and therefore his baby brother. In the 2012 series, he tends to have a soft side for his pet turtle Spike, whom he adores. Raph often lets his impulsiveness get in the way of rational thinking. In fact, Raphael thinks the least out of all his brothers (aside from Mikey). His temper, in a way, gives him a boost in his strength which helps him out in battle. The problem though, he often gets into situations without thinking. His temper and rash decisions often causes problems, not only for the team, but for himself. Appearance Physical: Raph is a mutant turtle who has forest green skin, a turtle shell, green eyes, and a lightning bolt crack on his plastron & shell. Clothes: Raph doesn't wear any clothes. However, he wears a red ninja mask, a belt for his Sais, white bandages around his hands & fingers, dark brown bandages around his wrists & feet, and dark brown elbow & knee pads. In the 2012 series, Raph's skin is more of a traditional leaf green color, he has dark brown bandages wrapped around his knees, and is the third tallest, with his height ranging between Leo's height & Mikey's height. He also seems to be a little more muscular than his siblings, and looks handsome. Relationships Family Parents: Raph's father is Master Splinter. Raph often tries to prove to him that he's better than Leo. Splinter is aware of Raph's temper and often must give him a guiding hand to keep his anger in check. Splinter can be hard on Raph, especially when he picks on his brothers, but never the less sees great potential in him. Splinter often wishes Raph would think more before reacting when it comes to battle. Like with all his sons, Splinter is very protective of Raph. Siblings: Raph has one older brother, Leonardo, and two younger brothers, Donatello & Michelangelo. Raph usually has some sort of love-hate relationship with his brothers, especially Leo. Then again, all siblings do. His general approach is tough love. He often gets into quarrels with his brothers, and is easily frustrated with Leo's position as a leader, Donnie acting like a know-it-all, and Mikey's lack of maturity. His brothers, on the other hand, can't stand his temper and his rash decisions. Despite all that, Raph loves his brothers as much as they love him, and he will go to great lengths to fiercely protect them from any sort of harm, especially his two youngest brothers Donnie and Mikey. He will always back them up in a fight, especially Leo. Raphael openly admits that he is willing to risk his own life, but never the lives of his brothers. Cousins: Raph doesn't have any cousins. Other Family Members: Raph doesn't have any other family members, however, in the 2012 series, Raph has a long-lost sister named Karai. Friends Raph is friends with all of his allies, including April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Draculaura Vike, and Frankie Stein. Raph considers his brothers, Jinafire Long, Sealena Blue, and Angelica Stein as his friends. Romance Raph has a major crush on Clawdeen, because of her strength, fierceness, loyalty, and overall personality. Enemies TMNT enemies: Raph has many enemies from TMNT, including the Shredder, the Foot Clan, Fishface, the Kraang, Spider Bytez, the Purple Dragons, and Baxter Stockman. MHSM enemies: Raph's MHSM enemies are Jaylina, The Dark Clan, Hallucination, The Street Smugglerz, Billy Ghost, Justine, and Twitch. Powers/Skills Monster Power: Raph is not a monster, and he doesn't have any special powers. Ninja Skill: Raph is the strongest Turtle out of his brothers, easily lifting people over his head. He is also the most violent, and so he can deal harder blows, though this is not a question of strength, more of morals, his brothers would most likely not hit someone as hard as Raph would. Raph's weapon of choice is a pair of Sais. Raph is stealthy like all his brothers, and like them he can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand to hand combat like a real ninja. Trivia *He is the TMNT Basic Fighting Raphael action figure. That action figure was used to give him a realistic appearance. *In all of his television incarnations, Raph has been either voiced or portrayed by Rob Paulsen (1987 series - s9), Michael Gough (1987 series s10), Josh Pais (1st live action movie), Laurie Faso (2nd live action movie), Tim Kelleher (3rd live action movie), Matt Hill (Next Mutation), Frank Frankson, (2003 series - s3), John Campbell (2003 series & Lost Season), Greg Abbey (2003 series & BTTS), Nolan North (2007 movie), Sean Astin (2012 series), and Alan Ritchson (2014 movie). *He saved Clawdeen from falling from her room in MH Movie #72, and accidently awaken Angelica in MH Movie #69. *On his debut episode, he threw/flipped Frankie for Clawdeen, after Frankie made a comment about Lagoona's lengthened disappearance. *He does not watch anything related to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on TV, due to some personal reasons. *It is unknown what Raph's favorite color is, but it might be red, which represents his determination, strength, and courage. *Raph's favorite food is pizza. *In the 2012 series, Raph had a pet turtle named Spike. *Raph's fear is cockroaches. It is unknown why is afraid of them. *Raph seems to protect his family out of tough love, especially to Mikey. *Raph is named after the Renaissance artist, Raphael Santi. *During the 'Little Green Men' season between MH Movie #62 - #74, Raph made appearances in MH Movie #68, MH Movie #69, MH Movie #71, and MH Movie #72. *Just like with his brothers, Raph is also loyal to Clawdeen. *There is a running gag that he often likes to attack or hit his brothers, whenever he is annoyed or angry with them (especially Michelangelo). Gallery See Raphael/Gallery here Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Non-Monsters Category:Teenagers Category:Ninjas Category:Allies Category:Allies of the Ninja Ghouls Category:Good Guys Category:Heroes Category:Introduced in Season 1 Category:Introduced in Season 2 Category:Fresh-Waters Category:Hot-Heads Category:Turtles